


Moving Images

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Series: Moving Images [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Inzannatea Vids, MFMM Fanvids, Multi, fan vids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: These are all fanvids for Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, in order that I made them (I think). I've got several posts with a single vid, but this is meant to be all of them. One per chapter.  Mostly music vids, but there might be a comedy vid or two in here as well.





	1. The Thong Song




	2. Careless Whisper




	3. She's So High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Deedeeinfj


	4. When You're Smiling




	5. Good Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Oracle of Doom


	6. Call Me Maybe




	7. Tainted Love




	8. Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Quailitea


	9. Umbrella




	10. No Diggity




	11. Say Something




	12. All of Me




	13. A Very Short Song




	14. Fancy




	15. Bad Influence

>


	16. Waltzing




	17. Brush Up Your Shakespeare




	18. Liquid Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Leafingthroughbookstea


	19. S.O.B. (Explicit)




	20. Mystery of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For SuzieQ27


	21. You Can Leave Your Hat On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For 221A_brina


	22. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Fridakolloseum


	23. Like a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [Nathan Page's Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/BqkgCsxAhF3/)


	24. Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brooklyn 99 meets City South


	25. Baby, It's Cold Outside




End file.
